Fablehaven opinions
by Kenny fablehaven
Summary: A fanfic based on fablehaven's opinion's of stuff like books, movies,music, and TV shows. Seth manages to annoy everyone, Kendra hits Gavin a lot, Agad hates everything, Warren is an obsessive fangirl, Raxtus is as self-conscience as usual, and Trask loves gore.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 10: opinions

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven, my little pony, percy jackson, kane chronicles, harry potter, lord of the rings, how to train your dragon

Authors note: this is the sorensons and friends reactions to other books movies, and TV shows.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

My little pony

Seth: do you think rainbow dash would go out with me?

Kendra: face palm

Bracken: this is a terrible offense to me and my kind. Though I will admit celestia is just like my mom.

Stan and Ruth: the original my little pony was better.

Warren: it was amazing I have become a fangirl for it.

Vanessa: excuse my boyfriend.

Tanu: they are ruining little kid shows!

Trask: too much silliness not enough strategy.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Percy jackson

Kendra: Percy might as well be Seth's copy.

Seth: centaurs are jerks they made them seem like satyrs!

Vanessa: I loved sileana ,why'd they have to kill her!

Warren: percy and annabeth. (Fangirl squeal) I ship it.

Bracken: I wish monsters exploded into dust.

Gavin: can I join Kronos's army, kill him, take over the world, and claim Kendra?

Trask: amazing so much battle strategies.

The sphinx: Luke is my new role model.

Raxtus: even festus is more scary than me!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Kane chronicles

Seth: I wish Kendra was more like sadie.

(Kendra hits him with her book)

Stan: Amos is awesome.

Warren: I need a Felix t-shirt. Penguins are amazing!

Gavin: set should have turned on them again!

Vanessa: I do not like zia.

Stan: I wonder if we could run a house for knight of dawn training. Just make Kendra and Seth run it . Never mind Seth would destroy it ,and then Kendra would murder him.

Trask: eh it was okay I guess.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Harry potter

Agad: so inaccurate I want to cry.

The sphinx: voldermart was cool.

Raxtus: their dragons were scary, too. I'm a failure.

Seth: I'm going to call Agad dumbledore from now on. See how long it takes until he snaps.

Trask: they were pretty good lots of violence and strategy.

Tanu: so many potions! :)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Lord of the rings

Trask: so many battles !(drooling)

Seth: gandalf was awesome way cooler then Agad.

(Agad throws his spell book at Seth)

Kendra: it was pretty cool. The elf lady was awesome.

Bracken: love the tree people!

Agad: more accurate than harry potter, but still inaccurate.

Gavin: that would be an excellent place to instate my reign of terror (Kendra glares at him). Course for you sweetheart it would be a lot more pleasant, you'll be with me (Kendra slaps him). Ow! woman stop messing up my face.

Warren: oh my gosh! It was so beautiful!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

How to train your dragon

Gavin: I must murderer the director! So inaccurate!

Raxtus: I sympathize with hiccup.

Vanessa: astrid was so cool.

Agad: inaccurate!

Trask: ehh not enough violence or strategy.

Kendra: it was cute. Don't have much else to say.

Seth: dragon riders! (Gleeful childish face)

Bracken: ehhh it was ... Something.

(A/n: I love this movie don't take offense. This is fablehaven's opinion.)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 of fablehaven opinions

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven, the fault in our stars, Fall out boy, the Avengers or Robin hood.

A/N: I would really appreciate it if you guys could request songs or ideas for this and such. Remember the more ideas nd songs I have the more stuff I can write. Also please tell me what Hogwarts house Kendra Sorenson would be in. I can figure out everyone except for her.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 "-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0

The Fault in our stars

Kendra: it great like one line was hilarious and the next was this philosophical line that made me rethink my entire existence.

Seth: was so lame and girly.

Warren: (crying) Why did John Green have to do that to me. I was so rooting for Augustus, but Noooo he had to die.

Vanessa: it was good. My favorite character has to be Isaac.

Trask: a bunch of wimpy crud.

Agad: (sleeping) What?! Oh that book. Eh, a bit pretentious.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fall out Boy (this is like my favorite band)

Kendra: They're amazing! They're like my favorite band! They manage to be a hundred percent true and right without being whiny.

Seth: Kendra ruined the band for me by making me hear their songs over and over again from a young age.

Agad: Do they have any happy songs?

Vanessa: I really like the song Young Volcanoes.

Bracken: Kendra loves them, but I don't really get them.

Gavin: they're great. Plus liking them is like the one thing I can do that prince prancer can't that Kendra actually likes.

Gorgrog: ugh... I don't care about music. I just want to kill faries. (Fairy queen cuts off his head just cuz)

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The Avengers

Seth: sometimes when people piss Kendra off she turns onto the Hulk (Kendra picks up nearest object and throws it at him). SEE!

Gavin: can I be Loki? Please. I will spare a few people (everybody glares). Yeah only a couple of you are included in the whole sparing thing (Kendra slaps him). Ow! Why do love hurting me?

Kendra: (shrugs) It's fun.

Vanessa: Black Widow was awesome.

Raxtus: They bravely saved the world. Let me go cry in a corner.

Trask: Blood (gleeful childish face).

Warren: Hawk eye and Blackwidow (squeal) my new OTP.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0 -0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Robin Hood (the animated Disney version)

Seth: I like the way Kendra tells it better. Don't tell her that though

The sphinx: cheesy.

Trask: ugh horrid. They were not wood land creatures.

Kendra: I love that movie. It's adorable.


	3. Chapter 3 :)

Chapter3 :)

Disclaimer: I do not own fablehaven, the beyonders, uptown funk, twilight, big hero six, Mario cart, the mortal instruments, or dirty little secret.

Guest: Okay, I'll make sure Kendra hits him a lot.

42 4ever: yeah I love Fall out Boy. SIS FIST!

NasaBri13: I'm very happy that you like it.

Elamthebadflank: I'm working on more XD.

Read7731002: I'm sorry your upset with this but, this isn't meant to have a background or really be a real story. I really only write this for giggles.

Guest: thank you that makes two votes if Gryffindor and two for Ravenclaw. I will make Kendra throwing stuff at Seth a running thing.

Bracken x Kendra: good idea!

Cosplaygirl2002: thanks for your awesome suggestions.

A/N: loved everyone's suggestions. Please keep sending in any ideas or requests you have. I'm afraid in this one Gavin doesn't get slapped. R&amp;R!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

The beyonders

Maddox: I swear Maldor is the sphinx's equally evil twin.

Warren: What?! No! I was rooting for Jason and Rachel, but no, she had to leave, and he had to stay with that really annoying chick.

Vanessa: am I the only person who thinks it's weird that his name is Jason Walker? That is a very good singer.

Gorgrog: I do not have time to read a stupid book. I must plan that fairy filth's downfall. (The fairy queen groans, and kills him again.)

Seth: Nedwin is awesome, that's all I have to say.

Kendra: (sobbing) They killed Ferrin, my poor baby.

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Uptown Funk

Ruth: umm... Why would you being hot make a dragon want to retire?

Bracken: really catchy.

Seth: *singing it really really bad*

Kendra: (groans) shut up, Seth! (Seth starts sining louder) Ugh! (Throws her shoe at him.)

Agad: (sighs) I don't get music.

1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Dirty little secret

Bracken: I don't get this song.

Gavin: (scoffs) because you don't get anything that isn't less than three hundred years old.

Vanessa: (gives Gavin a high five)

Warren: stupid song, get out of my head already!

The sphinx: don't tell anybody, but I like to dance around to this song while singing into a hairbrush, and wearing footsie pajamas with demons on them.

Seth: (smirks) nice.

The sphinx: shut up!

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Twilight (I've never actually read this book, so sorry if this sucks.)

Warren: people actually read this crap! That stupid chick needs to get over herself! It's either a sparkly vampire princess or a slobbery dog, just decide already!

Elise: I thought it was good. (sticks out tongue)

Kendra: Even I thought it was terrible. Harry potter all the way!

Seth: Stupid book. I just wasted precious time reading that book when I could have been selling batteries.

Gavin: I set it on fire after the first page.

Trask: UGH!

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Big hero six

Warren: (crying) What? No! Tomidashi can't die!

Kendra : loved it! It was adorable and hilarious.

Seth: Why would anyone be stupid enough to name their kid 'Hero'! I mean seriously! That's almost as bad as Tanu!

Tanu: Hey!

The Sphinx: I fell asleep.

Bracken: (shrug)

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

Mario cart

Tanu: The little turtle thing is sooo cute.

Gavin: I shall crush all of you pathetic humans at this game.

Kendra: (smirks) challenge accepted, Navorog. (Beats his pathetic butt)

Gavin: B-but?

Warren: ugh, why can't I beat Seth?

Seth: ha ha no one can beat me. (A/N: let's be real here Seth would be boss at all video games.)

-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-1-

The mortal instruments

Trask: yeah action!

Bracken: This Jace dude seems like a jerk.

Warren: Clace and Malec forever!

Gavin: I shall ally myself with Sebastian. We shall burn down the world together. (Cackles insanely)

Kendra: (mutters) sadistic bastard. Loved the book though, I ship Maia and Jordan big time.

Seth: eh, mushy at some parts, but other than that good.


	4. Chapter 4

Ch.4: what does fablehaven say?

Disclaimer: I have no claim to the fablehaven series, "what does the fox say", frozen, My Chemical Romance, One direction, or Halloween.

reading rock101: thanks I'll do all of those next chapter I swear!

: I'm glad you like my story! I have a plan for what does the fox say.

bighero6fangirl672: More is here! Your like Warren because your a crazy fangirl.

Angel of FRIVOLOUS CAKES818: yeah your probably right Seth doesn't do reading.

Read7731002: I didn't think your review was mean, and I'm sorry if my response was harsh. You have the right to have your opinion about this and criticize it. I might put it in book format at some point; I don't know. I'm sorry for the spoiler. I should probably put spoiler alert in my summery or A/N.

Cosplaygirl2002: And I love hearing your suggestions. I also love hearing your praise. I'm doing my best to "keep doing what I do".

Guest: those are my favorite parts, too. They are so fun to write.

Guest: it was my pleasure.

A/N: Hi my lovely, loyal readers. Here's chapter four for you. Please keeping sending me suggestions. I'm so sorry for the long wait!

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Frozen

Warren: (singing really really off key) Let it go, Let it go!

Mara: How dare that dirty low life prince do that. What an evil Monster!

Bracken: (banging head against wall furiously while groaning loudly)

Gavin: Do you want to kill someone ,come on let's go and slay, it's been so long, since I've stabbed someone, I think I'm overdue, I used to be dead, but now I'm not, you stupid dragon fairy! Do you want to kill someone, do you want to kill someone. Alright let's go.

Kendra: *gives Gavin a strange look* it was pretty cute, my favorite character was Sven.

Seth: Ugh!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

My Chemical Romance (a/n: one of my favorite bands)

Kendra: (sobbing) why'd they have to break up though!

Seth: (off key singing the black parade)

Elise: They are soooo hot!

Stan:... They're just weird. I don't understand why my grandchildren love them so much.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

What does the Fox say

Agad: I do not have time for this horrible music!

Warren: I watched that music video over and over and over again.

Kendra: (grumbling) I am aware!

Seth: (pulls up video) hehe

Kendra: (throws a spoon at Seth)

Vanessa: Ugh! That song is so annoying!

Gavin: if I ever hear this song again I will rip out someone's throat!

Bracken: (snorts) wouldn't be the first time I'm sure.

Gavin: Did I ask you, Prince Prancer?

Bracken: (glares)

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

One Direction

Seth: (fangirls intensely) Omg! I love them! Their like the best! Can't believe Zayn left though...

Warren: (writing One direction fanfiction)

Mara: Ugh! Boy bands!

Kendra: I have to admit that "drag me down" is pretty good...

Agad: they are horrid! Even worse than this Harry Potter crap!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Halloween (a/n: in the Halloween spirit.)

Seth: I love Halloween! I especially love Halloween pranks. It's great because Warren and Kendra both hate spiders.

Warren and Kendra: (shivers) spiders.

Vanessa: this year I'm going as a Vampire. The best part is I already have the fangs!

Bracken: eh, I guess it's better than st. Patrick's day. Still don't see the point of it.

Kendra: (frustrated) there's not supposed to be a point to it!

Budba: as long as Seth gives me some of his candy.

Gorgrog: I shall steal some candy from innocent children!

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Review please!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own twenty one pilots, llamas with hats (wtf Cosplaygirl2002), supernatural, doctor who, sherlock, mulan, or fablehaven.

Twenty One Pilots

Vanessa: I don't know why they're stressed out! Do they fight demons! No, I didn't thinks so!

Warren: My own girlfriend! Betrayed me! TOP are wonderful, and stressed out is a wondrous song.

Seth: (Looking into the distance) Sometimes quiet is violent.

Agad: They're just weid...

Kendra: They're unique, there's a difference.

Tanu: Pulls out ukulele, and plays "We don't believe what's on TV".

Llamas with hats (I have no idea on this one so I'm just gonna run with it)

Seth: (giggles)

Bracken: What the hell? That's a thing?!

Agad: (tilts head)(squints) if you look really hard you can see the small bit of hope I have for humanity, oh and look, now it's gone.

Elise: is this a video or something...

Warren: I know this has nothing to do with it but... Sad llama, happy llama, mentally disturbed llama

Kendra: big fat mamma llama!

Gavin: Dragons are a lot cuter in hats, I would know (Kendra just looks at him for a moment). (Winks at Kendra) Come with me and I'll show you along with a few other things (tries to pull some smoth move and falls).

Supernatural

Vanessa: (scrolling through tumblr) They really do have a gif for everything.

Warren: (throwing glitter in the air) Castiel forever!

Kendra: I have noticed they have a wonderful parallel with us involving salt.

Elise: So HOT (drooling).

Trask: (eating popcorn) I loooove this show!

Doctor who

Trask: ugh, supernatural and sherlock are way better.

Kendra: bowties are cool (peace sign).

Stan: (blinks)

Warren: Rose! (cries)

Vanessa: (rubs Warrens back).

Gorgrog: Meh, foolish humans.

Fairy Queen: (unsheaths sword) I love to watch that show with Bracken (Stabs Demon King).

Sherlock

Trask: (Grins maniacally) (M&amp;M falls out) This show is literally my life. When a new season comes out I don't move from this couch (eye twitches).

Vanessa: (Clutching a bowl of popcorn) You've got this Holmes I know you do.

Bracken: Those shows are way too long, I always fall asleep.

Seth: (Cackles) "I'm not a physcopath, I'm a high functioning sociopath. There's a difference." But seriously that guys awesome.

Warren: I know the shows are long, but still I can't live with that few shows per season!

Mara: (silently gives a thumbs up).

Mulan

The Sphinx: (Does dramatic dance moves) (Sings "Make a Man Out of You" really really off key).

Warren: (Joins the Sphinx).

Vanessa: (Dreamy look) Mulan is just soo awesome!

Seth: The tiny dragon is my favorite. I don't remember his name though (shrugs).

Gavin: (Singing) And at last I see the light (pulls Kendra close) And it's like the fog has lifted.

Kendra: (Flicks Gavin) Wrong movie, idiot. (Rolls her eyes and walks away).

Bracken: That's all folks.


End file.
